Although the computer has been identified as a promising occupational therapy treatment modality, its clinical use remains largely unexplored. Because of its high societal value, its adaptability and gradability to an individual's functional capacities, and its convenient incorporation into the clinical environment, the computer appears to have powerful potential as a therapeutic modality in occupational therapy. This descriptive study explores whether mastering computer skills and accomplishing personal goals related to computer use increases patients' sense of competence. A pilot study consisting of three case studies has been completed to date. Anecdotal information obtained during the study and verbal reports of staff and patients indicated that in all three cases, the computer training program appeared to have clinical value. However, the data show no significant differences in skills and measures related to sense of competence. The discrepancy between clinical perceptions and data results indicates that the assessment tools used in the pilot study are not discriminating enough to show clinical change. A few adaptations in the research design are also recommended based on the results of the pilot study. Plans are to complete another pilot study of one to three case studies which incorporates research design recommendations resulting from the pilot study. This research will be carried out by the new principal investigator noted above as the original principal investigator will be resigning from the NIH.